November 21, 2019 NXT UK results
| image = WWE NXT UK Logo2.png | promotion = WWE | date = November 21, 2019 | venue = Bonus Arena | city = Kingston upon Hull | trans = Taped | sender = WWE Network | rating = | site = NXT UK results #69 | special = | previous = November 14 | next = November 28 }} The was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand which aired on the WWE Network on November 21, 2019. Summary Prior to his match against Trent Seven, NXT’s Kona Reeves got on the mic in order to insult both the NXT UK brand and The Artful Dodger. When words turned to action, Seven defended the honor of both himself and his brand when he overcame Reeves with the Burning Hammer. However, as he exchanged high-fives with the WWE Universe at ringside after the bell, someone suddenly grabbed his hand and didn’t let go. That man was a smiling Eddie Dennis, returning to the view of the NXT UK crown for the first time in several months! Eventually, Seven pulled his hand away, but it will be interesting to see what comes of the tense exchange between the two elite competitors. After the first-ever WWE United Kingdom Champion Tyler Bate reportedly endorsed him, the up-and-coming Spanish Superstar A-Kid continued his winning ways when he scored a submission victory in a hard-fought match against Jack Starz. Zack Gibson and James Drake came before the WWE Universe to express their disgust with the lack of respect they feel they have received lately, insisting they have been robbed of their NXT UK Tag Team Championships in Cardiff and in the possibility for a another opportunity to reclaim those titles. The Grizzled Young Veterans went on to make a plea to NXT UK General Manager Johnny Saint that they get a NXT UK Tag Team Titles opportunity at NXT UK TakeOver: Blackpool II, a move that they insisted the rising brand needed in order to get the world talking and which would make the fans happy. The highly anticipated debut of Ridge Holland did not disappoint as the skilled competitor triumphed over the high-octane Oliver Carter. He hit a nasty diving tackle into the headbutt before finishing him off with Northern Grit. After the bell, Ridge took pause to tip his hat to as Oliver’s recent partner Ashton Smith as he emerged to help the defeated competitor. Despite Alexander Wolfe’s recent overtures in favor of Ilja Dragunov perhaps joining Imperium, Dragunov chose to shockingly side with Gallus when push came to shove against Imperium forces two weeks ago. In the wake of their conflict, the man from Moscow looked to step out of the shadow of his one-time Dresden trainer when he battled Wolfe one-on-one. The subsequent main event contest proved brutal both inside and outside the ring. In the height of the action, the sudden interference of Imperium inevitably tipped the contest in Wolfe’s favor and allowed him to seize the victory with powerbomb. When the intimidating faction launched a 4-on-1 post-match assault on Ilja, their onslaught brought Gallus to the ring to even the odds and send the “sacred” faction heading for the hills. Results ; ; *Trent Seven defeated Kona Reeves *A-Kid defeated Jack Starz *Ridge Holland defeated Oliver Carter *Alexander Wolfe defeated Ilja Dragunov Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 11-21-19 NXT UK 1.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 2.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 3.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 4.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 5.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 6.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 7.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 8.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 9.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 10.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 11.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 12.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 13.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 14.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 15.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 16.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 17.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 18.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 19.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 20.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 21.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 22.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 23.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 24.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 25.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 26.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 27.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 28.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 29.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 30.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 31.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 32.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 33.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 34.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 35.jpg 11-21-19 NXT UK 36.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK #69 results * NXT UK results #69 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #69 on WWE Network Category:2019 events